What's Black, White, and Red All Over?
by Account123moved
Summary: Story of Soshaku, a black wolf, Kiba, a white wolf, and Toboe, a red wolf, and their journey to Rakuen. it's diff from the original story line duh Rating may change to M later on for violence and language. Soshaku is my own chara plz don't copy!
1. Soshaku: Bite

**Chapter One – Soshaku: Bite**

The black wolf prodded over to the white wolf lying in the snow. She licked his face and he opened his eyes. He showed a weak smile as best as he could, and lifted his head to lick her muzzle.

The she-wolf's coat was brilliant black, tingling with streaks of silver on her back, and a white-tipped tail wagged behind her. Her legs were thin and long, her eyes golden. Kiba gasped and fell on his haunches. "Kiba, are you okay?" She asked, helping him up. Kiba nodded. "Sorry to drag you behind like this, Shaku-san." He apologized. The she-wolf shook her head. "It's okay. The next town is just up ahead. I can already see the top of the dome." She said, pointing her nose in the opposite direction. Kiba nodded and stood up, though limping, and walked by his mate's side into the dome, shifting their form all at the same time.

The town was bigger than the last one they had been in, and much brighter. They walked by the streets, passing by citizens who didn't suspect a thing about a black haired teen with a limping leg, and the girl beside him with bluish-black hair. That is, all but one. There was a brown-haired kid following them, oblivious to the fact that Kiba and Shaku could see him, though he tried to hide every time they looked. The two wolves turned into a narrow alley. The kid followed them in, only to be caught by them. "Why are you following us?" Kiba asked, but gasped at the sight before him. A red-coated wolf cub, at least 5 years younger than Kiba, stood in front of the two, whining.

Soon the two wolves-in-disguise sat before an old lady and her "dog", the red wolf they had met before. "Excuse me, Toboe." The old lady said as she passed by the cub with a tray of food. "I'm sorry to bother you like this, oba-san, but… er… your dog… wouldn't let us go…" Shaku laughed nervously. "No, no, I run an inn anyhow, and it looks like you could use some rest." She added, eyeing Kiba's leg injury.

* * *

Toboe paced around the two older wolves as they treated Kiba's leg with some antibiotics. "How'd you get hurt?" The cub whined. "None of your business." Kiba ignored him coldly, and winced as Shaku dabbed the cold sponge on his thigh. "That should do it." She said, smiling. "Thank you, Shaku-san." Kiba pulled down his pant leg, and collapsed on the bed. Toboe got up and panted. "Where are you headed?" Kiba glared at the pup. "That's none of your business, kid. Stop asking."

The cub looked away, tapping his paw on the wooden floor. "You're not… headed to… Rakuen, are you?" He asked. Kiba sat up and Shaku looked up at the same time. "I've always wanted to leave for Rakuen, and every time a wolf came around to the town they've asked me to join them, but… I couldn't leave. I can't leave Granny alone." He whined, pawing his muzzle. Kiba lay back on the bed and faced the wall. Soon Toboe and Shaku could hear him snore slightly.

"You're right. We are headed to Rakuen." Shaku whispered. Toboe's ears pricked up. "You're going to have to just deal with him being… cold. His entire pack was wiped out by a forest fire right when he was born, and just after his eyes opened, he found humans taking care of him, and I was there. I'm only a part wolf, not even half-blooded. But I guess he felt close to me, since I was almost his age, and the closest thing to a wolf there." Toboe listened intently, and Shaku continued. "When we were old enough to hunt on our own, we left the humans, and began our journey to Rakuen…"


	2. Flashback

**Chapter Two**

**:Flashback:**

"Shaku-san!" Kiba called through the rain. The black she-wolf came running, shaking water off her fur. Kiba sat on his haunches and looked out from the cave. They were both still cubs, and they were small in size. Kiba lifted his paw and waved it in the air. "There's too much human scent around here. Maybe we should be disguised, just in case, Shaku-san?" He suggested and wagged his tail. Shaku nodded. They changed their form into two human teenagers.

Shaku hugged her knees and stared at Kiba. "I wonder how long it will take to get to Rakuen." She murmured, almost falling asleep. Kiba sat down beside her. "I'm sure we'll be there soon, Shaku-san." He replied, and blushed as he looked at Shaku's face. He hesitated for a moment, then brought his face closer to hers and kissed her cheek lightly. Shaku didn't seem to notice, as she was already asleep. Kiba was beet red, even though he knew Shaku couldn't remember the kiss when she awakens, and turned away.

Kiba was nodding to sleep when he heard gun shots. He quickly took a sniff of the air and realized there were scents of wolves, human, and fresh blood everywhere. "Shaku-san!" He whispered, shaking her awake. Shaku opened her eyes. "Kiba? What…" She caught the scent in her nose and gasped. "Kiba!" She panicked. Kiba put his finger to her lips and looked out the cave. Not too far away from them, there was a man standing with a gun to his eye, and a black dog by him, barking at the dead pack of wolves lying before them. Kiba almost gasped aloud as he hid back in the cave, and held Shaku close to him.

Shaku could feel him trembling, and she held tight onto his hand. "Calm down, Kiba." She said. "We've got to escape." Kiba said as he stood up. "Come on, Soshaku-san." He helped her up and looked out. The man was shooting at a wolf who had stood up after getting shot once. "Now's our chance, hurry!" He pushed Shaku out before him and ran after her himself, in thought of protecting the girl if the man shot. The black dog barked, and the man caught them. He quickly shot, and the bullet hit Kiba's leg. "Urk!" He yelped, but kept on going.

They ran. They didn't know for how long, but they didn't stop until the rain had stopped and the moon rose high in the sky. "Kiba, you're hurt!" Shaku gasped as she saw blood dripping off from Kiba's hind leg. "I'm fine, Shaku-san. Are you okay?" He asked, trying not to wince at the obvious pain. "I'm fine! This… Kiba, this is…" Shaku licked at the wound, tear starting to form in her eyes. "It's okay, Shaku-san. Really!" Kiba pushed her off and wagged his tail. "It is a full moon afterall. It'll heal on its own." He reassured her before trotting off to the stream to lap up some water.

**:End of Flashback:**


End file.
